Wife and Daughter
by writeallnight
Summary: Deeks and Kensi have finally managed to do the impossible: get married. But on their way to the honeymoon Deeks decides they need to make a stop.
A/N: This idea just came to me one day and made me want to cry. I hope it makes you feel the same!

* * *

Kensi laughed as Deeks climbed into the limo and struggled to find a spot to sit that wouldn't crush layers of tulle, satin, or lace.

"A little help here Fern?" he asked helplessly as he clambered over piles of crinoline. "Or are you and the dress going on our honeymoon without me?"

"Just come here," she said with grin, grabbing his tie to pull him next to her as she pressed her lips to his. She didn't care about ruining her dress. Today was their day and the only thing she wanted was to have him as close to her as possible.

They broke apart as the limo pulled away from the church and Kensi sighed, resting her head on Deeks' shoulder, finally taking a moment to bask in the sweetness of the day. "We did it," she said softly.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, we did. How does it feel to be Mrs. Martin Deeks?"

Her eyes sparkled. "It's uh, it's pretty good."

He raised his eyebrows. "Just pretty good?"

"It will feel even better when I'm Mrs. Martin Deeks in Hawaii."

"Oh, I see. You're just in this for the honeymoon."

"Oh I'm absolutely for the honeymoon," she replied. "The sun, the sand, the loco moco…"

"I knew it!" Deeks declared. "The whole wedding was just a ruse to get you more loco moco!"

Kensi shrugged. "I mean, I also wanted the wedding cake, but yeah, basically it was all for the loco moco."

"And there's…" Deeks dropped his voice and leaned very close, "nothing, that I could do," he slid his hand down her back, toying with the zipper on her dress, "to convince you to take a little…break, between all that sunshine and loco moco?"

"I mean…it would have to be something pretty amazing to get me to leave my loco moco," Kensi tried to keep her smile in check.

"Well, then," his voice was little more than a whisper, "it's a good thing Magic Marty is up for the challenge."

Kensi burst out laughing.

"What, you don't want a little of this?" Deeks started wiggling his hips as much as he was able in the limited space they had in the back of the limo.

"Okay, okay!" Kensi gasped in between giggles as he shimmied, " save some of that for Waikiki, Magic Marty."

"All right, but you just say the word and I will unleash the Magic." Deeks punctuated this statement with jazz hands which sent Kensi into another laughing fit.

When she finally calmed down she settled contentedly against his side until something out the window caught her eye. "Where are we going? This isn't the way to the airport."

"It's not?" Deeks feigned surprise.

She frowned at him. "Deeks…"

"We're making a quick stop first," he told her.

"A stop?"

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Trust me."

* * *

The sun was starting to set as the limo pulled into the cemetery.

"Deeks…" Kensi's hand covered her mouth, all the humor of their drive gone. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she realized where they were.

Deeks could feel his own throat growing tight with emotion. "I just thought you two should see each other today."

Kensi was nearly speechless; stunned that Deeks had brought her here. That he had thought to include this moment in their wedding day. "Will you come with me?" she asked.

He hadn't been expecting the offer, hadn't expected to be included in this private moment he had planned for her. But he nodded, touched by the gesture. "I'd like that."

A breeze stirred, lifting Kensi's veil as they walked side by side down a path she knew all too well, her wedding dress trailing behind them until they stopped in front of a familiar headstone. "Hey Dad," she said softly.

The cemetery was quiet as Kensi sank down into the grass, her hand resting on her father's memorial, thumb tracing gently over the letters of his name as she spoke.

"I got married today." It hurt to say those words to him. Hurt that she had taken this step without him there. That she had walked herself down the aisle, an empty space where he should have been. "Deeks and I, we got married today."

Her wedding ring glittered in the fading light as Deeks listened to his wife speak to her father, to the one person she had really wanted by her side today. To the one person he knew she missed more than anyone else.

"I just wanted to tell you," her voice broke just a little, "I'm really happy Dad. It was perfect." A tear slipped down her cheek. "But I missed you. I wish you had been there."

She felt Deeks kneel beside her, saw him lift one hand to rest on Donald Blye's tombstone, while the other sought out her own. "I'm sure he does too," he told her softly.

Kensi raised her head, gazing deeply into her husband's eyes. "Thank you for bringing me here today."

"He's family," Deeks squeezed her hand. "He deserved to be a part of it."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. You ready?"

She nodded. "I'm ready."

He helped her up and in the light of the fading sun they walked, hand in hand, toward a new life together.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Leave your love in the reviews!


End file.
